The inverter is a power transformer, which converts a direct current into an alternating current. Inverters are extensively used in the backlight module of LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) device to drive gas-discharge lamps, such as CCFL+s (Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamps), to emit light. The technology of the large-size LCD advances very fast, and the number of the lamps used by the backlight module also grows more and more. At present, LCD inverters trend to be LIPS (LCD Inverter Power Supply, adapter plus inverter) or be used for multi-lamp loads (for LCD TV). Owing to increasing lamp number and lamp length in LCD, the drive circuit of an inverter becomes further complicated. Therefore, to secure product quality, the manufacturers pay much attention to the test of the related electrical performance of inverters.
A Taiwan Patent Publication No. I224628 discloses a “Test Device of Inverters”, which comprises: a power supply module, providing power for the test device; an inverter drive module, providing drive power for the inverter, and modulating output signals; and a load module, emulating a single-load environment or a multi-load environment. Such a test device can provide single-load and multi-load inverter tests, and the modularized design thereof enables the test device to be easily modified according to the user's requirement.
However, the abovementioned technology only discloses the hardware of the test device, and none of the method of utilizing computer programs to test inverters automatically is disclosed therein.